That Kiss
by Novalee
Summary: I put a new twist on year 4. R/H H/D **SLASH** To find out...READ! and plz r/r no flames! *CHAPTER 7 UP* R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS MIGHT BE THE END SO READ!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

That Kiss by nOvAlEe  
  
(A/N: NO FLAMES! I got SO many for my last fic its not even funny! People dont appreciate good drama. Anyway... This is a short story. I put a twist on the fourth years' Yule Ball for Ron and Hermione...)  
  
Hermione was at the ball.....WITH VIKTOR KRUM! Ron was repulsed. She was fraternizing with the enemy! Not to mention the fact that he was madly in love with her. She looked flushed, like she was having the time of her life. Ron was overwhelmed with anger. Harry, his best freind, was off dancing with is date. Fred, his most understanding brother, was with his date, having the seizure that he called dancing. Padma Patil had abandoned him for some pansy Beaubaxtons boy. Ron was not exactly having fun. He stared off into blank space, fantasizing about what it would be like to have Hermione's love. Suddenly, Hermione plopped into a chair beside Ron. "I love you" he wanted to say  
"Where's your darling?" he asked scornfully instead.   
"He's off getting drinks" said Hermione, equally as scornful.  
"Why are you betraying Harry like that? Its just wrong!" Ron asked more angrily than he had meant to be.  
"Why are you being so irrevelant towards this? Don't you ever stop to think that he might be a nice person?" Hermione said furiously.  
Harry saw the angry eexpressions on Ron and Hermione's faces over Parvati's shoulder. "Please make them stop fighting. It wont be good for Ron." Harry thought. He saw Ron storm out of the Great Hall.   
"Uh oh, not good" he muttered.  
"What?" asked Parvati "I didnt hear you"  
"Nothing" replied Harry.   
Ron stalked out the door. Hermione couldn't see how much he loved her. Ron was furious with himself for not saying that he loved her right off the bat. He slammed his fist into the wall out of anger. The hard stone of the castle bruised his hand. He sat down in a chair and nursed his stinging hand, thinking only of Hermione. He loved her SO MUCH and she just didnt love him. He could slam his head into that stone wall and kill himself, ending it all. "If only she loved me" he thought. His mind drifted off into one of his fantasys. Hermione strode through the doors and turned on Ron.   
"Why are you being such a jerk tonight?" she asked, practically shaking with anger. Ron in his haze of anger and love, lunged at her. His lips touched hers. Hermione tried to pull away, but she softened under Ron's kiss. They finally pulled away from each other. Ron looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.   
"Wow" he said simply.   
"Yeah. Shut up." Hermione leaned towards Ron. They kissed again, this time longer and softer. Ron ran his hands through Hermione's hair, mussing her elegant bun slightly. He placed his hands, which were hanging limply by his sides around Hermione's waist. They pulled away from each other again. Ron leaned his forehead against Hermione's.   
"I love you, Hermione" he murmered. Hermione pulled away from Ron.   
"I'm not sure, Ron." she said uncertainly.  
"What do you mean" Ron asked, stepping towards Hermione. She stepped away.  
"Viktor..I.." she stammered.   
"Come on, Hermione! You actually still like Viktor after that kiss? That was amazing for me" Ron said. He couldn't believe he was pouring out his heart to the girl he loved. "I love you and there is nothing you can say to change that. Please...I love you."   
"I cant, Ron" Hermione cried. She ran out of the dark corridor and back into the Great Hall. Ron leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He couldnt believe it! She STILL didnt love him. He sat there on the cold stone floor for a while. After about ten minutes, Ron got up shakily and wiped the tears off his face. He walked into a nearby boys' toilet. He splashed some cold water in his face and dropped a bit in his eyes to do away witht he redness. He dried off and walked back to the Great Hall. Padma Patil was sitting back in her chair and Ron walked up to her.   
"Do you want to dance?" he asked.  
"Finally!" Padma said. She got up and the two walked onto the dance floor. Ron looked over at Hermione who was staring at her bottle of butterbeer in disbelief. Ron felt a pang of guilt, but he knew that she loved him and that she would say yes to the question he was going to ask the following day....  



	2. That Kiss Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of "That Kiss"  
by me....NoVaLeE 3 3   
  
(A/N: This took me a billion and three years to write, didnt it? Heres chapter two for all you r/h shippers out there!!!!! READ DAMMIT!!!)  
  
Ron got up the morning after the ball feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He hopped out of bed and threw Harry's bed curtain open.   
"Rise and shine Harry!" he said cheerfully. Harry moaned in reply. Ron laughed as he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Since it was early in the morning, there was no one there but...  
"Hermione?" Ron's heart filled with delight when he saw her. Hermione glanced up and an expression of fright filled her face.   
"Ron, please dont...Viktor will come any second" she said.  
"Hermione, dont be naieve. Its six in the morning. He wont be up for a while" Ron said as he sat down across from Hermione. "Please, Hermione I love you. Go out with me" Ron said as he took Hermione's hand.   
"Ron..no. I think we should cool it for a while" Hermione said, her voice shaking. HSe pulled her hand out of his grasp. Ron's heart filled with disbelief.   
"So you're just going to drop me like that? I tell you I love you and we had this amazing kiss and you're just going to throw me away like a blunt quill?" he shouted. Hermione said nothing. There was nothing but silence in the empty hall. The sound of someone clearing his throat behind Ron and Hermione seared through the dead quiet. They turned around to see Viktor Krum standing in the doorway.   
"Ron, i vant you to stay avay from Herm-own-ninny. She has told me of last night and I dont vant you seeing her anymore" Viktor said quietly, walking over to where they were sitting, "Your malignant stare does not help any".  
"Malignant this" hissed Ron as he leaped out of his seat and lunged for him, giving him a hard punch in the nose. There was a sharp crack as Krum fell to the ground, howling in pain. Hermione rushed to his side and helped him up.   
"How can you be so idiotic, Ron? I really misunderstood you! I never want to see your face ever again!", Hermione shouted. There was sadness in her voice. She walked Viktor to the hospital wing. Ron stood, planted to where he stood, in utter shock of what Hermione just said. "Ill never have her now", thought Ron, in total shock. He ran to the Gryffindor tower and yelled the password (unicorn hair). Them portrait swung open and Ron dashed to the boys' dormitories. He cried his heart out for that he would never have the feeling of security and happiness that would come with Hermione's love. He started angrily beating the pillow with all his might, pretending it was Viktor Krum. Ron wished that he had never been born. If he hadnt, he wouldnt have such a miserable life.   
*******************************  
Hermione sat by the bed where Viktor was just recovering from Madame's Pomfrey's bone healing process.   
"Herm-own-ninny?"  
"Yeah?" asked Hermione, her voice rising with hope.   
"Hand me that glass of vater?" Hermione's hopes plummeted. She absently reached for a glass on the nightstand and handed it to him.  
"Herm-own-ninny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This is not cold, vould you please fill it?" Hermione was in disbelief. She went to fill the glass at the sink. When she brought it back, Viktor gave her a forced grin and downed it. Madame Pomfrey shooed her out of the hospital wing for classes were about to begin. "He treats me like his servant" she thought angrily, "I hope he isn't like this the whole time". Her mind drifted to the kiss last night. It was so warm and deep..so absolutely wonderful. The kiss Viktor had given her was a simple peck on the cheek...nothing compared to the other one. The person who gave her that enchanting kiss, however was not in her good graces anymore. Hermione tried to shake off the recurrance of that warm feeling fromt he night before, but it wouldnt go away. She knew she had to get rid of that tingly feeling int he pit of her stomach. Her mother always said, "When you find a man, stick by him like glue. Be committed. Why can't you get a beau, Hermione, like i did at your age". She thought sensibly that she should stick by Viktor, keep both her mother and him happy. "Im always the sensible one" thought Hermione angrily. Maybe it was time to change her ways...  
*********************************  
"Ron, why have you been so down lately? You had better not be sad about Fleur. I will have to kill you if youre sad about a poser-veela" said Harry as they were walking down the hallway.   
"No..."  
"Then whats wrong?"  
"Nothing, just...havent been getting enough sleep lately."  
"Oh, have you tried a sleeping spell or potion?"  
"Nah..I dont want to".  
"OK....tell me whats really wrong".  
"Do I have to tell you everything?"  
"Why not? I tell you everything"  
"No you dont"  
"Yes I do"  
"Ok so you do, but i still dont want to talk about it"  
"Talk about WHAT?"  
"Harry, FUCK OFF will ya?"  
"Well fine then maybe you should go jump on the 'We Hate Harry' bandwagon, ass" Harry stormed away fuming. Ron chased after him.  
"Harry, wait. Im sorry. Im in a bad mood today. Can I tell you about it later?"  
"Yeah ok" said Harry reluctantly. They walked to the dungeon for Potions class with the evil Snape  
*********************************  
Hermione was back in the hospital wing with Viktor. She was wringing her hands nervously. There was this odd feeling of entrapment in the pit of her stomach. She couldnt take it anymore. She had to get out.   
"Viktor?"  
"Yes, Herm-own-ninny?"  
"I cant go out with you anymore" Viktor looked crestfallen.   
"But Herm-own-ninny...I really like you. Vhy vould you vant to do this? I thought you vere happy."  
"You dont like me. Im so..unlikeable".  
"Herm-own-ninny, Please dont, I think...I think i love you"  
"Then why do you treat me like a servant?" Hermione cried, standing up sharply.  
"How could you say that? I do not treat you like a servant."  
"Yes you do! Its like, Herm-own-ninny, do this or Herm-own-ninny do that" yelled Hermione, imitating Viktor's thick Bulgarian accent. "Viktor, I'm sorry. Its over." Viktor looked like he was about to blow up, his face was so red. Hermione clamly walked out of the hospital wing with her heart flying. "Free" she thought, "Free"  
*********************************  
Later that night, Ron was int he dormitories with Harry, telling him of his bad day.  
"I dont know why I love her. Its strange, every time I see her, my heart does flip flops. It felt so right, that night, my lips practically melted with hers. I told her I loved her and it just felt so great. What should I do, Harry? Tell me what i should do."  
"Well, I heard from Lavender that she broke up with Viktor. Try talking to her for starters".  
"When should I try and ask her out again?"  
"Wait about a week i suppose".  
"I guess that would work. Thanks for listening. Oh and Harry?  
"Yeah?"  
"This conversation never happened"  
"What conversation?"  
"Good."  
*********************************  
Hermione was sitting int he common room with a smile of her face, talking to Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil. Ron came walking in and the smile from Hermion;s face dissappeared, a cold look replaced it.   
"Hermione, were going to the kitchen to get some eclaires, you wanna come?"  
"No thanks, I have homework" said Hermione, not taking her firey eyes off Ron.   
"Ok see you later then". The group left. Ron and Hermione were alone int he commone room. A warm look suddenly flooded Hermione's face.  
"Thank God, theyre gone. She ran up to Ron and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they parted, Ron looked once again into Hermione's eyes. They were soft and misty with tears of happiness.   
"I love you" aid Ron. Hermione smiled happily, sher had found someone who TRULY loved her. She kissed him again, long and deep.  
  
(a/N: this took me a logn time. Ill probably include another chapter, but it will depned on the readers! I may add in some Draco/Ginny in gratitude to Nettie's great writing!!)  
  
  



	3. Happiness, Misery and a Poem

CHAPTER 3- THAT KISS  
  
(A/N: yet another chapter to my r/h trilogy. I have taken a liking to anything Draco. Therefore, be prepared for anything from d/g to a h/d slash as I am writing this with ideas that come into my head as I go along. I have never done a slash before, so i may do that, or i like the chemistry of d/g. YOU MAY NEVER KNOW...)   
  
Ron ran into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Dammit, I hate sleeping late." he thought. He scanned the Gryffindor table for the face that would send his heart beating wildly and his head spin. He spotted that face and ran over.  
"Hey" he said to Harry and Hermione as he sat down. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. She grinned as she reached out for his hand.  
"You slept late", she pointed out.  
"I know...remind me when we go to Hogsmeade that i need a new alarm clock. I sort of broke mine" Ron said.  
"How did you break it?" asked Harry with a mouthful of pancakes.  
"I sort of chucked it at the wall" replied Ron sheepishly. Harry was laughing so hard that he nearly choked on his breakfast. Hermione giggled merrily. "It sounds like wind chimes" thought Ron vaguely, "My wind song.."  
"Oh, no look who slept late too" said Harry, his laughter dying away. Draco Malfoy with his pale face and icy blue eyes had entered the Great Hall. He seemed to mirthlessly do away with all joy in the room. The enchanted ceiling even seemed to cloud over. The boy of all things sorrowful walked over to the group, with his ice eyes on Ginny, Ron's little sister. His eyes on her, Ginny felt uncomfortable, yet she couldnt tear her own large brown eyes away from his. She felt that there was something about Draco that made her heart beat faster.   
"Fuck off, Malfoy", growled Ron protective of his sister.   
"Well looky here, Weasle and Grangy together at last. How sickly sweet. Good the fuck for you", drawled Draco with his usual miserable tone.   
"I said, fuck off, Malfoy", Ron repeated.  
"And I heard you, Weasle", said Draco, "Uh, Ginny, I mean, Little Weasle, could i talk to you a second?"  
"You arent going anywhere with my sister".  
"I was talking to Little Weasle, Oversized Weasle". Ginny looked back and forth through Ron and Draco.   
"Alright, Malfoy, you have a minute" she said finally.   
"Ginny..." Ron started.  
"Ron, be quiet". snapped Ginny as she followed Draco out of the Great Hall. Ron's eyes followed her out of the hall. He knew that she would be okay because she would kick any guy's ass if given the chance. It was that goofy look on Malfoy's face that worried him. Draco and Ginny walked down the corridor until they were certain they wouldnt be heard. He turned to Ginny, the mirth gone from his eyes.   
"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Ginny.  
"I need to tell you something" replied Draco nervously.   
"What?"  
"I...I think...I dont...But..I really.." sputtered Draco.  
"Spit it out already!" said Ginny impatiently.  
"Im in love with you" Draco blurted out finally. Ginny was dumbfounded. Her expression turned from sad, to angry, to soft.   
"I always knew there was something loving in you, Draco Malfoy" she whispered as she flung her arms around his neck. Draco held her tightly back. Suddenly, Ginny tore away from his grasp. Her eyes went from brown to fire. She punched him hard in the eye.   
"OW! What the hell was that for?"  
"Are you telling the truth?"  
"Of course I am, why didnt you think I was?" Draco stared at Ginny in disbelief, his eyes welling up.  
"Oh Draco, Im sorry" Ginny cried as she gave him a sweet kiss. "I guess you know what will happen if you EVER try and hurt me" she said after they pulled away.   
******  
Ron was in Defense Against Dark Arts, wallowing in boredom as the newly reinstated Professor Lockhart was teaching of his battle with a grindylow.   
"They're easy to beat" muttered Ron "Why does he have to teach it all over again and put up this fake act?"  
"He is a great writer, though" whispered Hermione.  
"He stole all his work!"  
"I mean grammarwise"  
"Oh...well yeah thats probably all the editor"  
"Well...youre right"  
"Never thought Id hear that from you"  
"Shut up" Hermione hit Ron lightly ont he arm. The simple contact made Ron shiver with delight. Lockhart drawled on and on until the class was over.   
"Just my luck, History of Magic next. Damn..."  
"Not for me, I have Arithmancy next!"  
"History is a boring class but thats not the reason i dont want to go".  
"Then why dont you want to go? The history of magic is fascinating I find. Especially the lesson about.." Ron cut Hermione off with a kiss. He placed his hands gently around her waist as Hermione slipped her arms around his neck.   
"Thats why" said Ron, after pulling out of the kiss. Hermione smiled her beautiful smile as she left for the stairs. Ron watched her until he couldnt see her anymore. Throughout the next class, Ron didnt pay one ounce of attention to the teacher. He spent it writing a poem. He poured out his heart onto the parchment. When he finished, he couldnt wait one more minute until lunch, so he could give Hermione his poem. He imagined her beautiful smile and sparkling brown eyes. He sighed contentedly and slid back into his chair, into one of him fantasies, the one where he and Hermione were having a romantic night in the hollow of the Whomping Willow....the blue flames floating above, creating a misty light in Hermiones curly hair..... an idea sprang into his head. He snatched a piece of parchment out of his bag and quickly started to write an important leter to Sirus. He turned to where Harry sat to ask him abotu Sirus's whereabouts, but there was only an empty chair next to him.   
**************  
Hermione was hard at work on her problems for Arithmancy. She kept staring off into space, with only thoghts of Ron. She missed him and it had only been about ten minutes. She shook herself out of her fantasy world. Hermione glanced across the room where Viktor and Fleur were sitting. According to Parvati Patil, they had recently gotten together after Fleur had found out what kind of a guy Roger Davies really was. She grimaced in anger, it had only been a week since she and Viktor had broken up and he couldnt possibly be so in love with Fleur Delacour as she could see. He was all over her. She was sure he felt the same way about her and Ron being together, but Fleur was sucha a slut! Hermione shook off the jealous feeling and stared down at her Arithmancy book. All the words were in Greek to her, she could only think about Ron and what he was doing right at that very moment.   
****************  
Int he dank darkness of the Owlery, Harry sat with a piece of blank parchment lying in his lap. What could he write that could make Draco change his mind about Ginny? He sighed, frusturated. Those ice blue eyes just appeared in his mind and made his stomach churn. God he loved him since the day he saw him in Madame Malkins. He always read about feelings like this...guy teases guy incessantly, guy 2 falls in love with guy 1....it made his entire life so complicated. No one would like the fact that he was gay at all...especially Ron..not that he cared anymore now that he had his precious Hermione, he could care less about how Harry was heartaching over their archenemy. He had lost his best freinds and his only love. He had no reason to live anymore. He could kill himself now and he could be with his parents instead of here in feathery floor of the Owlery, wallowing in his misery. He wanted to leave and get away from everything. Maybe someday int he distant future, Ron, Hermione and Draco would realize he was gone. (A/N: Fani!! slash!!! im not a homophobe...)  
*********************  
Sirus-  
I have this BRILLIANT idea for me and Hermione and the Whomping Willow. You have to tell me the way to get into it from the outside. Please Owl back right away  
-Ron 


	4. Three Lives

That Kiss Chapter 4   
By: Novalee  
  
(A/N: Sorry tis been taking so long to get chapters up. I hope to continue this series for a while. Yes i know Harry's miserable. Its sad...I write as ideas come along, so he might be happy later on, he might kill himself. You never know. Anyway *leaps out in a Oompa Loompa Suit* Oompa Loompa doope dee dew. If you are wise, you'll give me a review...)  
  
Ron- Well, you can get into the Whomping Willow by tracing the path through the school to Hogsmeade and go in through the Shreiking Shack. Ask Harry   
to borrow the Mauraders Map. I havent heard from him lately, is he okay? -Sirius  
**************  
Ron scavenged the halls, searching for Harry after History of Magic. It wasn't like him to cut class like this. He knew McGongall would have it in for him if he did without permission. Maybe he was finally posting a letter to Sirius. Ron dashed to the Owlery and found Hedwig hooting gently at a spot in between bird perches. Ron crept over to the spot finding Harry curled up in a ball, sobbing.   
"Harry? Whats the matter?"  
"Nothing".  
"Something's up".  
"No", Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, "Why did you come looking for me?" Ron eyed him skeptically and spoke.   
"I need to borrow the Mauraders Map"  
"Thats why you came looking for me? You werent worried, you only come to me when you want something".  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I was worried! You never cut class! McGongall's gonna slap you with a huge detention with Filch"  
"I dont care. She probably didnt notice"  
"Sure she did, she has eyes like a hawk".   
"Fine, I probably will get into trouble, but I dont care if i do"  
"Sirius is worried about you, you should owl him"  
"He wouldnt understand and neither will you. Now with your precious Hermione, you dont need me anymore. I lost my two best freinds and the only guy I have ever loved. What else worse could happen now?"  
"Were still your freinds. There wasnt a time when we werent. How could....wait a sec....the only GUY you have ever loved?"  
"Yes. Thats right. Im gay. The Golden Boy of Hogwarts is GAY. Go ahead and be with Hermione and be a homophobe"  
"Im not a homophobe, why would I be, Charlie's gay"  
"Yeah right"  
"He is. He has a boyfreind in Romania. Met him last summer, a nice chap for him at that".  
"At least he has someone"  
"Who is this guy you love?"  
"No".  
"What?"  
"No".   
"No what?"  
"Im not telling you. Youll never want to speak to me again", tears welled up in Harry's eyes.  
"I dont care who it is, whats the worst that could happen? That hes Draco Malfoy?" Ron snorted "Thats funny" he said chuckling to himself. Harry looked at Ron guiltily.  
"It isnt!"  
"Yeah...."  
"Holy shit!!!"  
"Shut the fuck up Ron!"  
"DRACO MALFOY??"  
"Yes. And hes gone forever. I can never ever have him now".  
"Harry...thats crazy. Hes sure to break it off with Ginny sometime, shes too wild".  
"Theyre perfect together"  
"Well..yeah but still!"  
"What? That he does have a loving heart for Ginny? It will nevr be me, Ron face it."  
"Well, leave it to fate, whatever happens, happens. Lets get out of here its time for dinner". Ron helped Harry up and they walked to the Great Hall".  
*************************  
Draco and Ginny were not present at the day's dinner. They were out by the lake, sitting on the grass under a maple tree. Ginny was leaning against Draco, waitchign the moonlight reflect off the lake. Draco sighed contentedly as he inhaled the coconut-sweet scent of her scarlet firey hair.  
"You'll never leave me will you, Ginny?"  
"It depends"  
"On what?"  
"Well if you cheat on me then thats a definet cause of leaving"  
"Well yeah but I'd never cheat on you, I love you".  
"I know."  
*************************  
Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron at the dinner table, taking a helping of mashed potaoes.   
"Hermione, I have something to tell you" said Harry nervously picking at his uneaten dinner.  
"Sure, whats up?" asked Hermione, taking a sip of pumpkin juice  
"Im gay." The words made Hermione shower him with a mist of pumpkin juice.  
"WHAT??" The whole hall turned and looked at Hermione.   
"Shhh..." whispered Ron as he put an arm around her shoulder. The hall waited expectantly for the next yell.  
"Turn around then, this is none of your all's business" shouted Ron. Everyone turned back to ther own lives, disinterested.   
"Whos the boyfreind?" asked Hermione calmly.   
"There is no boyfreind and there probably never be now" said Harry "Im in love with Draco"  
"MALFOY?!" Hermione yelled. The hall went silent again.  
"BUGGER OFF!!" yelled Ron at the waiting audience. The hall groaned and went back to their dinners.  
"Keep it down, sweet" said Ron, taking Hermione's hand.   
"How can I when Harry, our best freind is in love with the enemy?"  
"Calm down."  
"I WONT CALM DOWN!" Hermione stalked out of the Great Hall. Ron sighed exasperated.   
"Should we write to Sirius?"  
"Yes I suppose so..."  
*************************  
(A/N: This one didnt focus on R/H as before...but this is a change time. Three love lives in one. That kicks @$$. GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!) 


	5. Sirius's Letter

That Kiss Chapter 5-Sirius's Letter  
BY:  
Novalee  
  
(A/N: Yes i know this took another century to write. Lay off I've had a hard week. Hopefully you like this one. I personally think the story idea alone sucks and Im not even sure where Im going to go with this. I sorta write as it comes along. Maybe Draco will find out and get all pissed off. Maybe Harry will run away with Neville Longbottom. Maybe Hermione is having an affair with Lee Jordan when shes supposed to be in Arithmancy. YOU NEVER KNOW! Just read dammig.)  
  
Diclaimer: I own nothing. Shouldnt you know that by now?  
  
Sirius-  
I have something important to tell you and I'm afraid you will disown me after I tell you. I'm gay. Theres nothing you or anyone can do to change that. Knowing you, you wont have too big of a problem with that, but the problem is..I'm in love with someone I shouldnt be. I think you can figure out who that is and its not Ron. I need you by me because we know what Voldemort will do to me. Please owl me back right away.   
-Harry  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked as he showed Ron the letter he had written to Sirius.   
"Good job. Lets send it and then we'll find Hermione and talk to her"  
"What should I say?"  
"Exactly what youre saying to Sirius".  
"Works for me"  
Harry and Ron used one of the big tawny barn owls to send the letter to Sirius. Harry had a colony of butterflies in his stomach just thinking about what Sirius would say when he read the letter. They walked out of the Owlery and down the hallway to the nearby girl's toilet where Hermione had been for nearly an hour.  
"Herm! Come on out now! Harry and I gotta talk to you!" Ron yelled pounding the door.   
"I have nothing to say!" came Hermione's voice from the bathroom.   
"Hermione! If you dont come out right now Im coming in there after you!" Harry shouted. Three girls ran out screaming with half-painted makeup on. Hermione came walking calmly after them. Her face was like stone. Ron put his arm around her.   
"Hermione, I know it comes as a shock, but its the way I live. I need you by my side now more than ever because we all know that Voldemort is a homophobe and he'll stop at nothing to get us once he has been fully reincarnated" Harry said walking beside Hermione.   
"But Draco Malfoy? Of all people, DRACO MALFOY??"   
"Yes Granger?" A blond head came out from around the corner.   
"You...you tell your father and his stupid little band of Death Eater gits to stay away from Harry!" Hermione shouted.  
"Theyre only going to stay away from Ginny. I cant guarantee Potter, you or Weasly" Draco drawled. Tears filled Harrys eyes and he turned away. Hermione saw the pain in his eyes and flew at Draco.   
"You stupid asshole! Cant you see youre hurting him?" she shouted shoving Draco with all her might.   
"Who?"  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Fear filled Harry's face. Draco stared at Harry in disbelief.   
"Its not true..The Boy That Lived is a puff??" The sudden malice that sparked Draco's eyes made Harry feel a surge of the hatred that he had felt for Draco the day he met him.   
"Straight up fag, Malfoy and proud of it." Harry looked up at Draco with a renewed confidence. He walked up to Draco and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. Harry forcefully pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco pushed Harry away.  
"Gerroff, Potter! I love Ginny. Theres nothing you can do about it and nothing you can do to stop me from telling my father!" Draco dashed off with the dumbfounded faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione   
"Oh God...Im a dead man" said Harry disbeliveingly.  
"You defeated Voldemort before and you can do it again, Harry!" said Hermione calmly.   
"Have you ever heard what he does to gay men, Hermione?" Harry said panicking "He posseses their dreams and terrorizes you until you turn to the Dark Side and he kills you in your sleep if you refuse to join the Dark Side!"  
"Oh shit..what are we going to do??" yelled Ron, slamming his fist into the stone wall. The surface of the stone scraped Rons hand and he sat down to nurse his stinging wound.   
"We should tell Dumbledore..." said Hermione.  
"For once, that makes sense." said Ron as he took Hermione's hand and with Harry trailing him, ran to Prof. Dumbledore's office. They stood before the gargoyle and yelled out candy names.  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!"  
"Fizzing Whizbees!"  
"Peppermint Toads!"  
"Chocolate Frogs!"  
The gargoyle jumped aside at the mention of Chocolate Frogs. They crawled through the hole and into the lavish room, which was newly decorated. There were plush seats clad with black velvet. They heard voices coming from behind the closed door of his office. The trio sat down and waited for Dumbledore to finish. Hermione was staring off still in a state of disbelief. Ron put his arm around her and whispered "I love you" into her ear. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. she fell against him and he put his arms around her. God how he loved her...he hated seeing her in pain. He buried his chin into her fluffy brown hair and inhaled deeply. **ink and sunflowers** he thought...that was the Hermione smell he loved.   
Harry rested his head on his hand as he stared at Ron and Hermione. He smiled **its about time they got together** he thought...His thoughts turned to Draco...That stupid asshole...why did he have to go and ruin everything?? Why was he trying to get him killed? Couldnt he see that he had love right in front of him? Ginny was too young to know what love really was. As much as Harry was mad at him, he still loved Draco. He didnt know why...it was just one of those things that made Harry fall for him in the first place. Harry sighed and buried his head into his arms. The door opened and Professor Dumbledor came walking out in billowy midnight blue robes. He looked frusturated.  
"For the last time, NO Mr. Malfoy, you may NOT leave the castle to see your father. We all know what happened the last time you said that."  
"Professor..please its really..." Draco stopped short when he saw Harry. The corners of his mouth turned up into a menacing grin.   
"Professor, there is someone very disturbing amongst us...oh screw it...Professor, Harry Potter's gay". The silence in the room was enough to freeze water.   
"This is true, Harry?" Dumbledore stared at him like he was a complete stranger.  
"Yes." said Harry simply. Dumbledore looked crushed. A spark of determination lighted his eyes. "I am writing a letter to Mundungus Fletcher and asking for a Wiccan Dream Protection Spell be put on you. The three of you will sleep in one room by my office for Ron and Hermione can help you if youre in need, Harry. I will not let Voldemort get to you if it is the last thing I do". Dumbledore whirled on Draco. "You, Mister Malfoy, will be sworn to secrecy under oath of the Ministry. Wait here while I get everything straightened out. Mister Malfoy, if you lay one finger out of this office, you are suspended for the remainder of the school year and we all know your father will NOT like that." Dumbledore marched into his office and slammed the door. There was dead silence that filled the room. Draco was red with anger. He sat down in one of the plush chairs. It stayed silent with simply Hermione's sniffles breaking it.   
  
(A/N: Its long. Be happy. Ill have ch.6 up hopefully later this week. **jumps out in Oompa Loompa suit** Oompa Loompa doopy de doo if you are wise youll give me a review....) 


	6. Heartbreak and a New Pair?

That Kiss Ch.6  
Heartbreak, and A New Pair?  
  
(A/N: Ha! This one didnt take a galactic lightyear to write! I think you all know whats its about from the title. Enjoy dammit.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Why do I always have to put this??   
  
Dumbledore came out of his office.   
"Harry, Ron, Hermione...pack your things, youre moving into the next room. Mister Malfoy...you will remain in here until Mundungus Fletcher arrives so your oath of silence will commence." Harry, Ron and Hermione got up to go. Harry looked back at Draco with a look of sorrow on his face. Draco simply scowled back. As the trio tunred to leave, the door flew open. Ginny came storming in with a look of fire on her face. She stalked towards Draco and kicked him hard in the crotch. (A/N: Its about time this happened!!)   
"You assHOLE! How could you do this to one of my best friends?! How could I ever mistake you to be loving? If you really loved me, you would treat my friends with the same respect you give me. Bite my ass, Draco. Its over." She stormed out the same way she came in, slamming the door behind her. Draco was kneeling over on the floor, his face turning slightly purple from the pain. Dumbledore winced.   
"Ill help you to the hospital wing, Draco. You three get yourselves settled in." Dumbledore helped up Draco, who waddled out the door with Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to hold back laughter. The trio headed to the Gryffindor Tower and got their things packed up. Hermione was up in the girls dormitories, trying to decide if she should bring her red silk nightgown with her. She hesitated and slipped it into the small pocket of her bag. Ron was up in the boys dormitories with Harry staring pointedly at a condom. Harry was moving around the room packing his bag with his clothes. Ron finally decided to bring the condom along just in case. He looked up and saw Harry clutching a pair of pink silk boxers.  
"Harry...what the hell?"  
"Im gay, remember? Im allowed!"  
"I didnt know you were THAT gay".  
"Shut the fuck up Ron. Theyre really quite roomy and comfortable"  
"Information overshare!!"  
"Alright, alright."  
They finished packing and met Hermione in the common room. They walked back to Dumbledore's office and into the small room next to it. It was lavishly decorated with a black carpet, red velvet chairs, three beds with black velvet comforters, one black dresser with an ivy trimmed mirror, and a red table with three chairs. The walls were painted black with portraits of the symbols of each house hanging on them. Harry dropped his suitcase and fell back on one of the beds.   
"God fuck this room reminds me of him..."  
"Harry..dont..you cant dwell on him forever. I think Neville Longbottom might be bi."  
"No way in fuck, 'Mione"  
"Ok ok just dont mourn him. Hes not worth it"  
"To me he is. Im going to the bathroom." Harry walked out the door and down the hallway. His ears picked up on some faint crying noises around the corner. He walked faster to see Draco in a heap on the floor. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face. He looked up at Harry and scowled. Harry looked in his eyes and saw a glimmer of guilt. Draco wiped away the tears and went to stand up, but he winced in pain and fell back. He looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Harry's eyes.  
"How could I lose the one thing that made my life perfect?   
"Well you were being a real asshole. Ginny dosen't mess around when she says that no one screws with her freinds."  
" I know".  
"Then why did you mess around with me?"  
"Because it would make my father proud". Draco looked down, his face like stone. "Nothing pleases that man. No matter how hard I try, I cant earn his praise. I thought this might help me get on his good side."  
"You dont have to be like your father, Draco."  
"Yes I do. If I dont, my father will set Voldemort on me as a betrayer of the Dark Side. I will be dead within seconds." Tears welled up in Draco's ice blue eyes. He emitted soft sobs. "I can never ever be myself around my family. To tell you the truth, Potter, Ive thought about guys in the wrong way too. Then I noticed Ginny." Harry's heart jumped then fell.  
"Its not the wrong way. Its the way youre born. Theres no stopping your fate. If it makes any difference, Ginny dosent know what love is. I do." Harry noticed how his lips softened when he talked.   
"Dont try this--" Draco was cut off by Harry pressing his lips gently against his. Draco tried to pull away, but Harry held him tightly. Draco finally melted down into his grasp. They parted and Draco stared right into Harry's emerald green eyes. He saw the love and kindness he did not see in Ginny's. He leaned his head agains Harry's chest and Harry held him. They slept in the chaos that was two worlds colliding. Good met evil and the wizzarding world finally made sense.  
********************  
Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were unpacking. Hermione moved around the room, hanging up two sundresses and her dress robes. When Ron's back was turned, she hid the red silk nightgown in the closet and closed the door. With the condom tucked safely away in his wallet, Ron hastily stuffed his robes into the dresser drawers.  
"Done!" he said and pulled Hermione down on one of the plushy (A/N: is that a word??) beds. Hermione giggled as Ron tickled her. He stopped and looked into Hermione's brown eyes. He noticed there were flecks of gold in them. *Thats so weird...Me gusta* he thought. He stroked a hand through her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck and brought him closer, deeper into the kiss. (A/N: hizelll yeah!!) They parted.  
"Im in love with you." She said.   
"Im never letting you go." He said.  
*********************  
Mundungus Fletcher grimly watched as the witch placed her right hand on Harry's forehead and her left on Draco's. Harry turned and looked at Draco under the witch's touch. His eyes were full of fear. Draco turned and looked at Harry back. He reached out for Harry's hand and they grasped each other in common fear of Voldemort. The witch closed her cat-like eyes and chanted the incantation.  
"The powers of evil beware  
The light shines on these two  
Two worlds have collided   
Allied against you   
So mote it be."  
Gold light dimly shined in the boys' foreheads and a red light glimmered in between their hands, clasped together.   
**********************  
(A/N: THE MASTERPIECE!!!! :) Me gustaaaa hehehe wheee....R/R!!!!! My Oompa Loompa suit's at the cleaners, so in honor of St. Patricks Day...**jumps out in leprachaun suit** aye give me a bloody review! Break out the Guinness!) 


	7. Love and Sexual Discussions

That Kiss Chapter 7  
Happiness and Sexual Discuassions  
  
(A/N: Who kix ass? Ive been having a lot of inspiration lately since Christian broke up with me. I guess its a good thing. Not that you all are interested in my love life. Anyway...yeah I had to put Harry and Draco together. They have this cosmic connection. Its weird..and at the same time interesting **pulls an Andria fascinated chin stroke** hehehe. Enjoy dammit.)  
  
The spell was finished. The lights faded and Harry and Draco got up from their lying down position, their hands still clutched. Ron and Hermione were sitting across the room, their faces frozen in an amazed expression. Mundungus Fletcher arose from his seat.   
"The best thing now is to get some rest." he said solemnly. He, the witch, Ron and Hermione left the room. Harry collapsed on one of the velvet clad beds.   
"That was unreal. It was like smoking something."  
"Smoking something?"  
"Muggle thing. I forget how little wizards know about the Muggle world."  
"Yeah especially me. My dad forbade anything directly or indirectly related to the Muggle world." Draco fell backwards on the bed next to Harry. He draped his arm across Harry's chest. Harry held him close and closed his eyes.   
"Why do you love me?" Draco asked.   
"Because I could see past the hostility. I have a thing for doing that. There was something about you that I couldnt have but that only made me love you more."  
"Scrotum licker **tongue noise**"   
"What?!"  
"I felt one of those awkward silences coming, I needed to break it before it started."  
"Good one"  
"Thank you" Harry leaned in and kissed Draco.   
*************************  
Ron and Hermione were sitting under the Whomping Willow. Ron had his arms around Hermione and they were quite well into a kissing session (A/N: I hate the term make out) He slipped his hand up Hermione's leg and she pulled it away. When he attempted this with his other hand, Hermione pulled away.   
"Ron..dont..its too early."  
"I was hoping you'd sya that. i thought that was what you wanted".  
"No no. Did you?"  
"Well I brought a condom, but I wasnt sure."  
"I plead guilty. I brought a red silk nightgown".  
"Would you want to..in the future?"  
"I suppose it would happen. I mean I love you and I want to stay with you for a long time, but not quite yet. Im not ready".  
"Alright.." Ron stroked Hermione's face. "I love you"  
"Ill always love you"   
***************************  
The world different than it was in the beginning, the new love that surrounded Ron and Hermione will everlast and the worlds of evil and light have met, forming a sense of peace in the wizarding world. Love changes everything.   
  
Harry- I completely understand your way of life. I have no problem with it, but Draco Malfoy? I recieved a letter from Ginny... She told me that he hurt you and that now you two fixed things and are now together. She had no problem with it, but be careful, Harry. I dont trust him farther than i can throw a piano. Watch out because this is dangerous especially with Lord Voldemort getting stronger. The spell Ginny told me of sounds effective, but I would stilll be careful if I were you.   
-Sirius  
  
~*"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love, and be loved in return"*~  
-Moulin Rouge  
  
(A/N: I dont know if i want to end it here. Im not satisfied with this chapter. It wouldnt do as an ending. What do you think? R/R!!!!! **yells into phone** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST MY OOMPA LOOMPA SUIT?????!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
